A Perfect Stranger
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Dan enters Uni and now has to manage his growing channel and his studies, as well as his feelings for Phil. When a series of murders start cropping up, and Dan suspects the one person everyone seems to love and admire. He and Phil, try to find evidence and stop this night of terror before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I come to you with a brand new series! This one is going to be a mix of the Stalker verse, with 'Through My Eyes ' thrown in and it centers around Dan and Phil so yeah I hope you like it XD Also, in honor of Halloween coming up in a couple of months, think about it as the first 'Halloweenish fic of the year' **

* * *

"Finished." Said Dan, before flopping down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He'd finished unpacking, and setting his room up. Unfortunately, the room was quite small and being the tall person he was he barely had any room to move. Well, said a little voice in his mind it's the building that's the closest to your lectures and there's even a gym and a bar. It wasn't the most luxurious place in the world, but it wasn't so bad...at least he wasn't living with his parents anymore. He looked at his wrist and removed the various wristbands, setting them over on the desk before tracing his fingers lightly on the now fading scars. He loved his parents, he really did...but they rarely ever payed attention to him and combined with the fact he didn't have any friends well...he felt alone in the house anyway.

Technically though, he did have one friend...said a tiny voice in the back of his mind when he heard his computer ping. He smile softly and sat up on the bed, setting the laptop on his lap. He accepted the Skype call and was soon met with Phil's smiling face.

" Hey Dan, how do you like Uni so far?" Asked Phil curiously.

" It's ok, though I haven't really been to any classes yet this room is small though." Said Dan, as he showed Phil his room.

"Was your room like this?" He asked curiously.

"Well I went to York, not Manchester but overall it was the same." Said Phil with a small shrug, Dan gave a small chuckle as Phil told him all about the videos he was planning to upload and other plans he had. He also mentioned that he'd be going somewhere with Charlie, which made Dan wince although he tried hard not to show it. He was a bit jealous of Charlie, who was Phil's boyfriend but tried hard not to let it show. Phil was happy, and honestly it was enough being Phil's friend...he didn't think he'd ever meet his favorite Youtuber much less get to befriend him and all of the others.

" What about you, any plans yet?" He asked, Dan shrugged once again.

" Honestly not really, I mean I doubt anyone will invite me to anything." Said Dan with a small wistful smile. Phil shook his head, and offered Dan a small smile.

" Come on Dan, you're a fun person to be around I'm sure at least one person will want to be your friend, but I'm already your best friend so they have to settle for second best friend." Said Phil, making Dan chuckle, Phil's smile grew. He was glad that he could help him smile and feel better at least. The two young me, sat there talking for the rest of the afternoon and into the night, when Dan heard a loud bang down the hall.

Immediately he looked up, and furrowed his brow.

" Dan?" Said Phil, when Dan held up a finger and set the laptop aside before getting up and slowly opened the door. There was nothing out there but the incredibly darkened hallway, he mentally cursed himself and wondered just what time it was as he slowly made his way down the dark hallway. He cried out as he bumped into someone and nearly fell over, when the other person caught him by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You alight there?" Asked the guy, Dan blushed at the red headed guy who was a few inches taller than him and from what he could see, thanks to the light coming from his room. The guy was pretty good looking too, he gave a small nervous chuckle and immediately felt incredibly embarrassed, the guy smiled down at Dan and removed his arm from around him.

" Yeah, um..th-thanks, I-I heard a bang..a couple of them actually and I was going to go see. Stupid right? I mean hearing a noise in the middle of the night and going to check it out it's..it's what gets people killed in movies and..and I should stop talking now." Said Dan inwardly cringing, the guy chuckled at the adorable boy before him.

" It's fine, this building's pretty old you might here a few moans and groans here and there, but it's just the pipes, name's Andrew and you are?" He asked politely, although Dan was inwardly gushing over his voice...when he looked up into his brown eyes ansd suddenly the good feelings were gone. There was something about the way he was staring at him that Dan didn't like. It made him feel self conscious and slightly dirty.

" Dan, it's nice to meet you...and thanks for catching me." Said Dan, Andrew smiled and gave Dan a small wink.

"No problem, I'll cya around Dan." Said Andrew, before walking off. Dan shook his head and headed back to his room, closing the door behind him and telling Phil everything.

"See Dan? I told you you'd make at least one friend there." Said Phil,

"I dunno he seemed kind of creepy." Said Dan, Phil sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately.

" Or maybe he's just trying to be your friend Dan." Said Phil, Dan shrugged his shoulders in response. They stayed up before finally bidding each other good night and Dan closed the laptop. He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to remember what Andrew said. After bidding Phil goodnight he got his music and plugged in his ear phones into his ipod before turning the lights and trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we ar e at the next chapter of A perfect stranger thanks so much for giving this story a hot, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. BTW, the 'dark shadows' Dan mentions are a reference to something that really happened to Dan when he was little andthat actually happened to him. He mentioned it in the halloween Special Youknow he did. **

* * *

Dan groaned softly, when he heard the sounds of someone crying. He furrowed his brow and sat up, his earbuds having gotten unplugged in his midnight tossing and turnings. He got his phone and looked at the time, squinting at the sudden bright light his face. He cursed under his breath before seeing that it was three in the morning. He sighed, and rubbed his weary eyes, when he heard a slight scream that immediately made him jump. He got up, and slowly opened the door to find the same dark hallway...he felt his heart was going to explode from the chills running up and down his spine. He heard slow footsteps down the hall and immediately closed the door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly trying to tell himself that this wasn't real...this was just a dream, this was his imagination over acting. He gasped, as the doorknob began rattling and the door began shaking. He hated the dark...he hated this, he wished this was a dream and this could go away.

After a few minutes the shaking and rattling stopped and his breathing became shaky. He felt the room get colder, and the air getting thinner. Slowly he opened his eyes and he gasped, as a cold icy hand wrapped itself around his throat, his eyes widened at the shadow before him. He screamed, and shot up from the bed covered in a cold sweat and his brown hair was damp clinging to his skin. He looked around the room.

Everything was normal, the light was slowly entering his room as the sun began to rise. He sighed and laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't had a nightmare that badly in years, the last one he had was after he saw those dark shadows in the park when he was a kid. The nineteen year old felt his heart pounding rapidly, when he slowly began to calm down, he got his bear and clutched it tightly in his arms. He knew it was silly and childish, but after having a nightmare like that he needed something to comfort him.

A small creaking sound could be heard and Dan's eyes widened in terror. The fear rising up in his chest, and someone knocked at the door. He clenched his bear tightly his eyes welling up with tears, when he heard Andrew's voice from outside.

" Hey, Dan you ok?" Asked Andrew, and Dan sighed, a small sniff escaping him as he got up with bear still in hand. He opened the door and saw Andrew standing there.

" Hey, I heard you scream, are you ok?" He asked again, Dan nodded going red in embarrassment wondering how many people he'd woken up due to his screaming.

" Yeah, sorry I just..had some weird nightmare." Said Dan with a small smile, Andre nodded and smiled back at him.

"I get it, first time away from home it's not uncommon to have a few bad dreams every now and then. Don't worry though, there's nothing to be scared of." Said Andrew, Dan nodded and knitted his brow, when he noticed that Andrew wasn't in his pajamas. The taller boy chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair.

" I was just on my way to class and I heard a scream, so I just wanted to see if you were ok." He replied, reaching to put a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan gasped, and immediately pulled away from him causing Andrew to lift an eyebrow curiously...he shrugged and bade Dan goodbye before walking off. Dan immediately closed the door and got dressed, he knew that he didn't have classes until the afternoon but he didn't want to be here any longer. After getting dressed, he grabbed his phone and closed the door, locking it before heading outside.

Phil mumbled something under his breath, He was laying there asleep, when the doorbell buzzed. Phil let out a groan when the doorbell rang, he got up and grumbled under his breath as he made is way down the hall and opened the door to see Dan standing there looking down at the ground nervously.

" Hey Dan, you're really early are you ok?" He asked curiously.

" Yeah I just...I got freaked out, can I come in?" Said Dan feeling like a little kid, and extremely embarrassed. Phil looked at Dan and noticed how shocked and scared he looked, he gently took Dan's hand and led him over to the sofa before going to make some coffee for the both of them. He listened as Dan told him about the nightmare, and what had happened with Andrew.

"And Phil..the thing was, he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Said Dan, as Phil came back with the mugs of coffee and set them down.

" Maybe he slept in them, you were still scared from the dream Dan and the hallway was dark so maybe he wore something similar and you thought it was the same thing. " Said Phil, trying to be calm and logical about this as well as trying to reassure Dan. The younger boy took a sip of the coffee and nodded.

"You're probably right...I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Said Dan softly, Phil rolled his eyes softly and shook is head.

" You didn't c'mon I know what'll make you feel better, lets stay here and play video games or watch anime all day until you have to go. It'll be fun." Said Phil with a small smile, Dan smiled back at him and nodded when the older youtuber went over and sat next to him enveloping him in a tight hug. Dan immediately hugged him back as Phil ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to worry bear, I'll always be here to protect you and keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter ! I'm so glad you guys like the the story XD, so yeah some Phan fluff and more creepiness abound. So yeah, hope you like it XD**

* * *

Dan spent the rest of the day in Phil's apartment watching tv and playing video games together, it was honestly very relaxing and he felt safe knowing Phil was there. Honestly, Phil always had a way of making him feel safe and wanted...he was his best friend, and Dan hadn't had one of those during his first eighteen years of life, so to have one now...especially a best friend like Phil was just amazing. Still, sometimes...sometimes his heart would beat faster when he was around Phil and the butterflies would begin doing somersaults in the pits of his stomach as it flipped around. He loved Phil...not like that though, he'd tried to convince himself.

"Hey Dan, when does your lecture start?" Asked Phil curiously, not wanting to get Dan in trouble.

"What?" Said Dan, snapping out of his musings. He looked at the clock and saw his first lecture was going to start in a half hour, the younger youtuber mumbled something under his breath and got up.

" Sorry I have to go Phil." Said Dan apologetically, Phil smiled and gave a small shrug before hugging him tightly.

"It's fine, Skype me when you get back to your room, and tell me how your day went I want to hear everything." Said Phil cheerfully, he was just glad Dan wasn't as frightened as he'd been earlier. Dan nodded and after bidding each other goodbye, Dan took a taxi back to Uni and headed to his room first to grab his stuff. He stopped, when he thought he'd heard something down in the hallway. He scoffed and shook his head, deciding that he was just hearing stuff...when he heard it again. The youtuber looked around, wondering if someone was there messing with him.

When he looked down and noticed the water pooling under his feet.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath, wondering if someone had blocked up the toilet. Slowly he made his way down the hallway when the water started getting dirtier and dirtier. He knitted his brow and knelt down when a metallic scent hit him and his eyes widened when he realized. This wasn't water..it was blood. He jumped up, and ran back to his room immediately shutting the door behind him.

He sighed, and tried to catch his breath...it wasn't real, it wasn't real...he murmured to himself, wishing he hadn't come back and that he'd just stayed with Phil. He opened the door and there was no more water..no more blood. He sighed and after grabbing his bag, and putting in his earphones. He headed out the door, trying to push the incident from his mind. Honestly, he wondered if maybe he'd developed some sort of psychosis or something.

He made his way down the small pathway, when he felt like someone was staring at him.

The nineteen year old looked back, there were people chatting with friends and making their way to their classes all in all. Everything looked pretty ordinary. He sighed once more, chalking it up to his nerves being frazzled, as he finally made it to his lecture and sat down. Listening as the man droned on and on about...something Dan wasn't really paying attention. He really wished he hadn't picked law. Slowly his eyes began to droop, and he felt tired...maybe the professor wouldn't mind if he took a small nap.

_Dan looked around, he was sitting in the classroom but there was a dark shadow lingering that made him feel nervous and he didn't like it. His brown eyes watched as the shadow came closer, baring its teeth and smiling at him _

He gasped as he was awoken by the professor smacking the desk with a ruler, making a few people giggle and chuckle.

" Mr. Howell, if my lecture bores you so then please get out, I shall be discussing this with you over the phone later." He replied, Dan sighed and immediately got his stuff, mentally scolding himself as he walked out the door.

"Hey Dan," Said Andrew catching Dan by surprise.

Oh, uh hey Andrew...I uh, I'm sorry about earlier I was just tired and yeah, I'm sorry." Said Dan awkwardly, Andrew nodded and looked down at Dan's lips as he spoke, he licked his lips. Immediately Dan felt that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"So, did you get kicked out?" Asked Andrew, Dan chuckled in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I got caught sleeping in class." Said Dan, Andrew chuckled in response.

"Yeah, I've been there so hey why don't you and I go for a walk?" Said Andrew, Dan bit his lip not really sure if he should go or not after all there was that feeling deep down inside of him telling him not to, to get as far away from him as quick as possible. Not to mention that, he had been pretty friendly and he hadn't really done anything wrong so...why didn't he trust him? He looked back, deciding to just go with it..after all, where else was he going to go. He nodded and decided to take a walk with him.

They made their way down the hall, talking mostly about Dan..since it seemed that Andrew was asking all the questions, Andrew though, would get annoyed whenever the subject of Phil came up which made Dan curious. Still, thought Andrew as he looked at Dan from the corner of his eye...he could stomach the Phil talk. As long as he got to have Dan in the end...he wouldn't mind the competition. Infact he welcomed it...but Dan was going to be his...whether he wanted to or not.

" So what about you?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Hm? Oh, well I don't do Youtube stuff but I grew up in Whitechapel and came here to get a law degree. I've always fancied becoming a lawyer, if not that then a psychologist...its interesting, delving into people's minds honestly." He replied, Dan nodded when they went down a corridor that seemed to go nowhere. Dan was about to turn around, when Andrew kissed him in the lips making his eyes widen obviously not expecting that. Dan felt his guard begin to drop the longer the kiss lasted as the butterflies returned and he felt his heart beating fast...when he realized just what he was doing and pulled away.

"What're you doing?" Asked Dan incredulously.

" Just stealing a kiss, and since you kissed back that must mean you enjoyed it...to some degree, though I know you're probably going to tell yourself different. " Said Andew, Dan shook his head in disgust, wondering just who this guy thought he was. He scoffed, and tried to get away from him when he grabbed his wrist and gripped it tightly.

" Let go of me ok, I didn't enjoy it and you seem like a nice guy but I'm interested in someone else." Said Dan as the alarm bells in his head were ringing. Andrew chuckled, making the bile rise up in the back of Dan's throat .

"You didn't deny it the first time, and you didn't exactly fight back when I was kissing you...nor did you object to walking with me. Don't worry though, I wouldn't dream of hurting or doing anything to you...or Phil if thats what you're wondering. Just make sure to stay indoors after dark." Explained Andrew before leaning in closely and whispering in Dan's ear. " You will be mine though, I'll make sure of that."

Dan just stood there in shock as Andrew walked away what did he mean by that? he wondered as a cold shiver ran down his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter ! Thank you for the faves, the reviews, and for reading the story pretty much, I'm glad you like it and I really appreciate it, but yeah so I know things have been happening pretty quickly, but we're going to take things slowly now and give Dan a chance to relax for a bit since everything has been happening all at once. I do apologize for the pacing issues, since this is technically a prequel...thing to a main story and...yeah. Enough of my rant. On with the story. **

* * *

Dan went back to his dormitory and immediately flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Uni wasn't exactly going the way he'd planned it to, already he'd been kicked out of one of his lectures and there was all this weird stuff going on. Not to mention the creepiest guy ever wanted to..."make him his" honestly, just those words alone made a small shiver crawl down his spine and his stomach lurch. Was he going crazy? he wondered, was this God fucking with his mind over the bible incident, or some form of delusion...he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Immediately getting his laptop, and deciding to go on the internet...his happy place. The one place aside from Phil's where everything was good, and he felt safe.

Honestly, he just wanted the holidays to arrive soon so he can leave this place, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to be here anyway. He knew that he was supposed to go to university, get a job, get married, buy a house, and have children but honestly it just didn't feel right being here. Just like being around Andrew didn't feel right...speaking of Andrew, he thought back to that kiss and he inwardly wondered why he'd in fact kissed him back. He loved Phil, he'd always had...was it because deep down there was a part of him that knew Phil would never love him, and therefore latched on to the first guy who provided him with that kind of attention? Why had Andrew kissed him anyway, when they'd only met a couple of times before?

He sighed and shook his head once more as all of these thoughts were whirling around in his mind, and honestly it made his head feel like it was going to explode.

After closing the laptop and going through the rest of his lectures, Dan sat there and took notes, although it felt like his body was just going through the motions and he was feeling just out of it. And this is only day one, said a voice in his mind, suddenly Dan was regretting picking law for his major...it was too late to back out now however.

Finally, though once his last lecture was over, he made his way to the dorms the sun beginning to slowly go down. outside when he heard what sounded like the beginnings of a fight, and immediately he was torn. Dare he avoid it or stop it? On the one hand he hated confrontation..on the other hand, what if that person needed help? He bit his lip, and went over to see what was going on, when he saw Andrew arriving to the scene and stopping these guys about to have a fist fight. He immediately turned to go away, hoping he hadn't been spotted.

Once he was back in his room, he got his laptop and turned on Skype to talk to Phil.

"Hey Dan." Said Phil cheerfully, making Dan smile back although deep down he felt a pang of guilt recalling that kiss.

" Hey Phil, so how was your day?" Asked Dan curiously, trying to forget that and just wanted to have a good time talking to Phil.

"It was ok, I filmed a video, and then I pretty much went with PJ the rest of the day. What about you?" Asked Phil curiously. "How was your first day of Uni?"

Dan looked down, and...he told Phil everything except for the kiss which...honestly he didn't know why he didn't tell him, it wasn't like they were dating or anything. Phil had after all broken up with his boyfriend and wasn't looking for anyone at the time, not to mention he didn't feel that way for Dan at all.

"Dan maybe you should talk to someone about those dreams you've been having. Or at the very least come spend the nights here at my flat...at least until you stop having them." Said Phil softly, Dan sighed and shook his head.

" I don't know Phil I just...I'll be fine, maybe I've just been seeing too many horror movies or something." He replied, Phil nodded though he could tell there was something else bothering Dan. Something he wasn't telling him...Dan smiled softly, making him smile back. After talking for a bit more, they hung up and Phil immediately wished he'd asked Dan for this Andrew guy's last name. The thing was, at first he'd thought he was only being friendly to Dan but...from what Dan said about how he made him feel, he wanted to investigate this guy to see why.

Dan sighed, and laid down at the bed once again staring up at the was honestly just so confused and over this. He looked up as the door slowly creaked open. He took a deep breath, and went over to the door and there was nothing there...slowly, he made his way down the hall when he heard a loud bang that made him jump. He turned around, wondering if there was someone there with him.

"Ok, look this isn't funny, whoever you are just stop...now." He replied, when he felt something hit him in the back of the head causing him to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter where things are only getting mmore and more intense**

* * *

Dan groaned, and opened his eyes to find he was back in his room tucked in under the covers. He knitted his brow as he wondered just how he'd gotten there. He didn't remember going back to his room, or anything he whimpered slightly as his head was throbbing thanks to whatever had hit him in the back of the head. He sighed, and wiped the sweat from his brow when he noticed a note on his desk thanks to the small bit of sunlight coming in from his window. He took the note, and slowly read it.

_The dark isn't a good place for you, you could get hurt..or worse, still it felt so good to hold you in my arms as I carried you to your room and laid you down. It felt even better as I placed my lips upon your beautiful neck and gave you a small reminder of me...you're so beautiful, and I honestly never wanted to let you go. Not to worry though, I would never take advantage of your sleeping state, I am after all a gentleman. I will take you though, someday but not now..not until you're ready. On that day, I will wait for you with baited breath, and welcome you. I will only warn you once, stay out of the darkness. For next time I might not be able to control myself._

_Sincerely, a polite stranger_

Dan's jaw dropped, as he immediately shrank back against the wall, he hugged his knees close to his chest and felt the walls close all around him. Suddenly every shadow grew bigger and darker reaching out towards him, and he wanted to cry as he felt so sick and disgusting deep down inside. He sniffed, and shuddered as he went underneath the covers like a frightened little child. He closed his eyes tightly, still...he wondered who it could've been as there had been no one else in the hallway save for him...right? He sighed, and tried to count from 1 to 10 and calm down and think rationally, when he stopped and the wheels in his head began to turn. Immediately there was one person, that he knew could've done this.

Yesterday, Andrew had kissed him and told him Dan would be his...whatever that meant, he thought as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Whoever had carried him to his room and wrote this clearly had a fascination with him, and much like Andrew this person was warning him about going out after dark. He immediately got up, and got dressed in other clothes before grabbing his things and heading out to the Headmaster's office to report this. There was barely anyone there, in the early hours of the morning and the air was cold with police sirens bellowing in the distance. He sighed, and made his way down towards the building...when he noticed something that looked like a mannequin not far away on a small hill.

The mannequin looked like it had been severed in two with the lower half of the body not far from the top half, and there were several organs strewn about beside it. He slowly stepped forward, while inside every bone in his body told him not to. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as a thick, stench hit his nose and he realized...that wasn't a mannequin.

Immediately he began hyperventilating again, and looked around wondering if whoever had done this was still here. Immediately he ran, not even bothering to wait and find out. He ran to the Headmaster's office, where he stopped and saw Andrew on the seat looking as if he'd been crying.

" Excuse me, who're you?" Asked the old man.

"Dan Howell, please sir I saw -"

"Ah yes, not to worry young man the authorities have been notified, Mr. Jaccoby here was telling me how he'd found the poor girl just a few moments ago." Said the Headmaster, and immediately Dan's eyes flicked over to Andrew, who met his gaze before looking at the Headmaster.

" Sir, I...found this note in my room, I think it may have to do with whoever was found out there." Said Dan, immediately pulling the note from his pocket. He mentally scolded himself, when he'd realized that he was probably in the same room as a murderer...and he'd pretty much admitted to knowing it was him. 'Well shit.' Thought Dan, as the headmaster lifted one of his bushy eyebrows and skimmed it before turning to Dan.

"Do you know who wrote this?" He asked.

"I do, it was..." Dan paused and looked at Andrew who looked at him as if he was daring Dan to say the name. " Well, I can't say who right now, but I do know who it was."

"Ah yes Mr...Howell, did you say it was? That sounds incredibly convincing...though I must say your story sounds very impossible. Hw could someone go into your room without you knowing if its supposed to be locked?"

" It wasn't locked, I'd heard strange noises and when I went to go see what it was I was knocked out from behind taken to my room and then I woke up and found the note. I know it sounds crazy believe me I do, but please I'm telling the truth." Said Dan, the Headmaster scoffed in response.

"Well clearly if you didn't want this to happen, then you should'nt have gone out. You were asking to get knocked out, honestly now if you boys will excuse me, the police are on their way to my office." He replied, having looked out the window, Andrew got up and walked away followed by a shocked Dan. Once they were out of both earshot and eyesight, Andrew grabbed Dan by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Dan's eyes widened in fear.

"You think you're so clever don't you? Well...let me just give you a warning, things are only going to get worse and if you don't want to get hurt. Then I suggest you stop meddling, before you end up like the girl." Said Andrew, with cold grey eyes looking into Dan's brown ones. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Dan's lips before leaving. Dan immediately texted Phil back, asking if he could go to his place...he really, really didn't want to be here right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,So here we with the next chapter, and yeah Andrew will meet Phil! OMG what will happen? tune in to find out. **

* * *

Dan sat there being interrogated by the detective, his body feeling numb. They'd called him in here, not long after he'd called Phil to tell him he'd be going over...it had been at least an hour while they were asking all these questions. Who he was, what his connection to the victim was, when had he discovered the body, all of those types of questions. As he answered them, Dan stared at his hands remembering how her body was chopped in half...her pale body, and her organs strewn carelessly about. He sniffed, and wondered how someone could do such a thing? How could anyone look at this person, someone with hopes and dreams...someone with goals and ambitions and just...take all that away?

Phil exited the taxi, his eyes widened as it was surrounded by news crew, families, police men and paramedics, everyone was in a panic, and immediately Phil's blue eyes scanned the crowd for Dan. He'd heard whispers, that a body had been found severed, and immediately worry and panic shook Phil up. Dan hadn't told him that over the phone, he stopped when someone screamed and he saw a body being carted out on a gurney covered by a sheet. His face lost all color and he immediately called Dan's phone, only to be sent to voice mail.

"Seriously Dan? right now?" Said Phil in exasperation. Immediately police came, with Dan and some other guy in tow. Dan noticed him, and their eyes met. Immediately, Dan rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, his shoulders racking, as he sobbed into Phil's shirt. Phil hugged him protectively, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

" Ladies and gentlemen, we deeply apologize to the family of the deceased, and we are sorry to say that as of now we have no suspects. However, be assured that we will work diligently, to ensure the safety of the students and faculty members of Manchester University. That is all." Said the detective, before walking away and being hounded by several news anchors. Phil immediately looked at Dan.

"Are you ok? what happened?" Asked Phil worriedly.

" I..." Dan stopped, when he looked back and saw Andrew walking towards them and immediately he looked down at the ground. He didn't want to put Phil in danger, and he hoped to god that Phil would understand. Immediately Phil's grip on Dan tightened when he noticed how afraid Dan seemed of the other man.

"You must be the famous Phil I heard so much about. I'm Andrew."

"Dan's told you about me?" Asked Phil, Andrew nodded and looked Phil over before smiling at him in a friendly manner.

" Yeah, he's told me loads about you and let me say that its an honor to finally meet you." Said Andrew, extending his hand out, Phil immediately looked from Dan to Andrew before shaking Andrew's hand warily.

" What happened?" Asked Phil curiously, Andrew sighed and shook his head.

" They found a girl murdered, chopped in half...sad way to go, its kind of like I've been telling Dan here. The dark isn't the safest place in the world." Said Andrew, and immediately Dan's eyes widened as he turned to Andrew...his breath became shaky and he swallowed the lump in his throat. What he'd said just now...that had been what was on the note. Phil nodded, and he bit his lips his heart broke after hearing that. He turned to Dan who gave him a look, saying we have to go, I don't want to be here.

" I should probably get going, um Dan and I have some stuff to do." Said Phil, trying to come up with an excuse, he was always bad at lying. Andrew chuckled and nodded, understandingly and..honestly, Phil didn't sense anything wrong. The guy wasn't a creeper, from what he saw and he seemed friendly.

"Right, Dan also told me of the Youtube stuff you do. Guess I'll cya around, Phil..Dan." He replied turning to Dan, who looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He placed a hand on Dan's shoulder, which Dan immediately rebuffed before taking Phil's hand and leading him away.

" I don't like him." Said Dan once they were away from him.

" Oh come on Dan, he seems like a nice guy." Said Phil, who shrank back when Dan shot him a look.

" He is not a nice guy Phil, he knocked me unconscious, put me in my bed, and he wrote a creepy letter left it in my room, and he has this weird...crush on me or something, because he won't keep his lips off of me." Said Dan, Phil looked stunned at him. The guy had seemed so nice, but then again Dan had looked incredibly scared.

"And...and I went to the headmaster, about the sneaking in part and y'know what he said? He said I was asking for it Phil...how do you tell someone that? Especially when its not their fault..and..and, when I was walking there I saw her, and she..." Dan stopped, as he felt himself hyperventilating as his mind began racing. Phil immediately stopped and cupped Dan's face.

" Dan, it's ok...it's ok, I'm here ok? you're safe and sound with me, bear..you're ok..now take deep calming breaths. Alright?" Said Phil calmly, Dan nodded and sighed as he tried to calm himself down. "

I don't like him. I...he makes me feel uncomfortable." Said Dan, his brown eyes were red and puffy, Phil hugged Dan once more.

" It's alright bear, I won't let anyone hurt you." Said Phil reassuringly, as they made their way to the taxi. Phil looked back at the figure of Andrew, now he was really curious about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here is the next part of the story, so..yeah, I hope you like it Also, there is going to be a new horror story coming up. So..yeah, tell me what you think XD**

* * *

Once at the apartment, Dan sat on Phil's couch whilst the older Youtuber made him tea. Phil looked back, and saw that Dan was huddled into a small ball, and it honestly hurt him to see him this way. Dan wasn't usually like this, so afraid and vulnerable, he looked so small which he found impressive considering how tall he was. He sighed, and went over to Dan who immediately leaned against him as Phil wrapped his arms around him.

"Why me?" Asked Dan softly.

"I don't know D-Bear." Said Phil, Dan knitted his brow and looked up at Phil. Only his family had ever called him Bear in times of comfort, sure Phil called him that teasingly but he'd never seriously called him that...he liked it honestly, when Phil called him made him feel safe, and secure. He smiled softly at Phil, before leaning back against him. He sighed, and shook his head, as Phil gently rubbed his back. Phil didn't know why these things were happening to Dan...he felt sorry for him, felt sorry for the girl who'd lost her life, and it was all thanks to...whoever this person was.

No..not whoever..Andrew, said a voice in his mind. He bit his lip, and looked down at Dan whose breathing became even..almost as if he was sleeping. He gently got out from under Dan, and went to his room to grab his duvet before coming back and covering Dan with it. After everything that had happened, the nightmares, the letter, and finding the bosy. He figured Dan deserved some peace and rest.

He left a note for Dan so he wouldn't be frightened in case he woke up, and saw Phil wasn't there. He looked at Dan, and smiled softly at how innocent and peaceful he looked. Gently, he brushed some of Dan's fringe away and lightly pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead. Dan gave a small sigh, and moaned lightly making Phil chuckle. He left, an hailed another taxi deciding to head back to Manchester University, which was now crawling with reporters and police. He noticed Andrew though, leaning against a tree..almost as if..no i had to be a coincidence..right?

"I knew you's come back, Phil." Said Andrew, turning to Phil who immediately felt warning bells shoot off tellinghim to go away. Still, Phil was a firm believer in the fact, that everyone had a tiny shred of good in them...even if it was only a little bit.

"Andrew, say..you haven't noticed anything..weird about Dan, have you?" Asked Phil. Andrew shrugged in response.

"Honestly, not really I mean aside from the fact that he gets nightmares all the time. But I mean, you probably know all about that right? I mean you are best friends." Said Andrew, Phil nodded and looked away. Why did he feel, so bad..it was true, Dan was his best friend. But it had been the way he said it though, said a voice deep in his head...it was almost passive aggressive, and he didn't like it.

"But hey I get why Dan wouldn't tell you most things, I mean you're older than him right? It's probably hard for him to relate to you since...well..you know. Or maybe he's found someone else, to share his problems with." Said Andrew, and each word he spoke, made Phil feel worse and worse. Which was odd, as he wasn't saying it in a rude tone at all.

"Like who?" Asked Phil, Andrew shrugged once again, and looked back at Phil.

"I dunno, Dan and I have been getting pretty close, he's told me a few things too...y'know I kind of like him, ironically for someone whose username is Danisnotonfire he's got plenty of fire in him...but what happens when that fire goes out.' Said Andrew, and immediately Phil felt his blood begin to boil, he clenched his hands tightly into fists, as he did not like the sound of that at all. He knew what it was like when "the fire was gone" from Dan, and he did not like it when that happened.

"I think you should stop hanging around Dan." Said Phil, Quickly growing annoyed when Andrew chuckled.

" Relax man, I know Dan's your property and all...but, I just hope someone doesn't steal him away from you." Said Andrew, and immediately Phil punched him in the face. Andrew held his jaw in shock, whilst Phil held his hand just as shocked as Andrew...he'd never punched anyone, not ever. Sure he got mad, but never enough to react violently.

"I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Phil, before rushing off. He massaged is aching hand all throughout the taxi ride to when he got to his flat. He sighed, and sat down on the sofa. His hand was red and looked a bit stolen. It also hurt a lot, but Andrew deserved it with the way he was talking about Dan. He turned to Dan, who was still asleep.

The words Andrew said playing in his mind.

He didn't ever want to think about someone taking Dan away from him, especially someone like..like Andrew, the comment he'd made, made Phil wonder. Just what he would do if Dan even considered giving him a chance. He shuddered at the thought that immediately popped up, of Andrew tearing Dan down, isolating him, until he was broken and the "fire" was gone. Leaving Dan so sad...and broken. He looked as Dan yawned and looked up.

"Phil you're back, you- you're hurt!" Exclaimed Dan, now wide awake at the sight of Phil's hand. He got up, and took Phil to the kitchen, before immediately getting an icepack and placing it on Phil's hand.

"What happened?" Asked Dan in concern.

"Nothing..y-y'know how clumsy I am. "Said Phil with a small chuckle, Dan smiled back at him and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Well, not to worry, Dr. Dan to the rescue! "Exclaimed Dan, "And I prescribe some Malteasers, while watching a good healthy dose of anime.

"Do you?" Asked Phil with a mall chuckle, Dan nodded firmly and went over to the kettle, which was probably what woke him up. Thought Phil, recalling how he's left it on before he left. He smiled softly, though he still felt...bad about what Andrew told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter with more Phan fluff, in the beginning, though I shall warn you that there is going to be horror stuff. Also, what Dan tells Phil is something that actually happened to him, he even said so in a Halloween special liveshow, so...yeah, enj0y**

* * *

Dan put the ice on Phil's hand, and he noticed the far off stare Phil got and honestly... he didn't buy Phil's clumsiness excuse. He knew Phil was clumsy yeah, but if he had fallen as he'd said he had, why weren't there bruises on Phil's arm? How could he have fallen or hurt himself, where it was just his hand? No, there was something else Phil wasn't telling him. he reached over, and gently placed a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Phil? what happened?" Asked Dan softly. Phil sighed, he knew that Dan would find out..what with Phil being a horrible liar and all, but...no maybe he could fool him just a little bit longer, he didn't want to worry Dan. After all, who knew what would happen if hefound out that he'd actually gone to confront Andrew. Knowing Dan, there was a huge possibility he'd yell at him, and get even more worried.

"Nothing Bear, c'mon why don't we go to the shopping center and get some Malteasers? We'll even get the extra large ones." Said Phil cheerfully. Dan, gently gave his shoulder a squeeze, his brown eyes looking into Phil's pleadingly. He didn't want there to be an secrets between them..well, there was the whole crush thing, but that was different, something was clearly bothering Phil and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"It's nothing alright Dan? I don't want you to worry that's all." Said Phil.

"You not telling me is only making me worry more Phil, you always say that when I'm feeling bad or need to talk to someone, that you'll always be there for me. That I can talk to you, well it goes both ways Phil..you can tell me anything too..I promise, I won't judge or anything. "Said Dan, making Phil sigh and nod knowing that he had a point.

" I went to talk to Andrew and he said somethings and...I punched him in the face. "Said Phil, Dan's jaw dropped in shock. Phil, Amazingphil Phil, his best friend Phil, the one person he was sure would never hurt anyone Phil, had punched someone in the face? and not just anyone, a possible mass murderer?

"Phil! What if he'd hurt you, or something bad had happened? what if something bad does happen do you know how much danger you could be in? why did you punch him?" Asked Dan, Phil looked down knowing this would happen.

"I punched him because he said some stuff about you that I didn't like." Said Phil, which caught Dan off guard.

"Like what?" Asked Dan, his tone even again. He was still worried about Phil, and he hoped to god that nothing bad would happen to him. but he was also, admittedly curious about just what Andrew did to have Phil punch him in the face.

" He basically said that...that you and him were getting closer and that someone would "steal you away" and treating you more like you were some property instead of an actual person." He replied, not wanting to tell Dan the really creepy part, Dan shook his head and hugged Phil tightly.

"Well, he's wrong I hate his guts, and no one is going to "steal me away", you're my best friend in the whole world...I love you, there's literally nothing I wouldn't do for you. He is piece of-" Dan immediately stopped himself, knowing Phil didn't like it when he cussed, Phil smiled and hugged Dan back tightly. "Thank you though...for standing up for me."

"You're welcome Bear." Said Phil softly.

"C'mon, "Said Dan with a small smile. "Lets go to the shopping Centre and get those Malteasers, I think most if not all lectures are canceled for today."

"Speaking about that, are you ok?" Asked Phil, Dan stopped and looked down at the ground. He closed his eyes tightly, recalling the scent of her blood and the sight of the carnage. He felt his hands begin to shake, when he began fiddling with his fingers in order to mask the shakiness. He turned to Phil and nodded before heading out the door with Phil not far behind, they walked to the nearest shopping centere, laughing and joking all the way. with Dan trying to block the memory from his mind.

When he froze in place.

There right there, in the middle of the shopping centre was the girl.

She was staring right at him, with blood dripping down the corners of her mouth and her intestines spilling out from the large gaping wound on her abdomen, there were dark rings around her eyes, and her lips were almost black. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, as she stared right at him.

"Hey Dan...Dan?" Said Phil, as he looked back at Dan just standing there horrified. He looked to where his friend was looking, and saw nothing there but a big empty space, though he noted that Dan was shaking and growing paler, his breath was shaky and he could see the panic on his face.

"Dan snap out of it!" Exclaimed Phil, Dan gasped and blinked a few times before turning to Phil looking at him in concern.

"I think we should head home." Said Phil, Dan just nodded and looked at the spot where she once was. HE bit his lip, and the rest of the journey was filled with nothing but silence, until finally they'd arrived at the flat. Phil took Dan's hand and led him back to the couch.

" Alright Dan, now tell me, what happened?" Asked Phil.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but...I saw her...the girl, she was standing there and she was bleeding and...and I saw her." Said Dan, who turned to Phil. The older Youtuber just nodded, and motioned for Dan to continue, before he would've thought Dan was crazy, honestly Phil didn't believe in ghosts but...after predicting meeting Dan, he was a believer but only slightly, still something in his gut told him to trust Dan. From the way Dan was acting though, it seemed like he wasn't fooling around.

" I'm not claiming to be psychic or anything, and I'm not saying that I see ghosts on a regular basis but...when I was twelve my friend and I were at his house on this hill overlooking this child's play area. It was a few feet away from my house and..that night we both saw these...these figures, dancing around and...and...I don't know what they wanted, but when we went to go get my friend's mum...they were gone." Said Dan, having never told anyone that story..until now.

" So you think that the ghost of the girl, came to you?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and furrowed his brow.

"I don't think she's the only one though." Said Dan, recalling the bumps in the night, the nightmares and scares he'd received. He had a feeling that there was more to Andrew than met the eye, and he was done being scared...done being terrorized and threatned, he was going to deal with Andrew. Phil gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Dan this seems really dangerous, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking." Said Phil.

"Then help me, please?" Said Dan, turning to Phil he knew it was dangerous but surely two heads were better than one..right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so in this chapter we find out a bit more about Andrew and the ghost haunting Dan, so yeah I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So, this ghost...is there anything in particular that occurs, like what does it look like?" Asked Phil curiously as he tucked his knees in, and sat next to Dan. Dan bit his lip, he really didn't want to think about the ghosts but..it was a way to prove Andrew's guilt, so he had to. He turned to Phil who held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" Ghosts they...they appear the way they died, I saw the girl..she had this gaping wound and her organs were falling out and...it was horrible." Said Dan, immediately Phil let go of Dan's hand and wrapped his arms around the nineteen year old who clung to Phil. He sighed, as Phil gently ran a hand through his hair...he felt so safe and warm in Phil's arms.

" There's always water when the other one is near, and...it makes weird noises at night and...the nightmares, it feels like..like I'm drowning " Said Dan, recalling the nightmares, where the ghost was always near a lake, or some form of water, not to mention the bloody water incident. He knitted his brow...why was water so important to the ghost? Unless.

"I think she drowned, the other ghost? someone drowned her." Said Dan, Phil rested his chin on top of Dan's head.

"My grandmum, she said that ghosts aren't anything to be scared of, that they don't really want to hurt us. Their people, who're trapped living out the last moments of their lives...they can't go on for whatever reason, maybe their scared or they just don't know their dead...sometimes though, its something they haven't finished..or maybe they have something to tell us." Explained Phil, Dan sighed as he buried his face in the fabric of Phil's shirt before pulling away.

"I think she wants to move on but she can't...something is keeping her here and I think that something, is her unsolved murder." Said Dan, as he got Phil's laptop.

"What're you going to search? Drowning victims?" Asked Phil curiously, Dan shrugged in response it was the only lead they had to go on. True it wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. They searched lists of drowning victims and several names, when Dan saw a name that made him tense up. 'Natalia Jaccoby' he didn't know why, but he had a feeling about this one in particular.

He clicked the names and saw a picture of a blond girl, with green eyes. She looked so happy, and sweet...and young too, he bit his lip and thought back to the shadow he'd seen before. The shadow had been small, about the size of a child and though he couldn't discern any features. The hand that had gone around his throat, had been small and tiny.

"Dan, look at this." Said Phil, reading the article. " Natalia Jaccoby, aged 10 died on a family trip they were near some sort of lake, she'd fallen off of the dock and drowned. Her body was found by her brother...Andrew Jaccoby, currenly going to Manchester University."

Dan bit his lip and looked at Phil,

"Dan, no you are not going to go and-"

" Phil, please we have to help her and if it involves going to Andrew then-"

"No, Dan thats dangerous! you could get hurt or worse!" Exclaimed Phil, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder and looking to him pleadingly. He knew exactly what Andrew had planned for Dan, and he did not want Dan anywhere near him if Phil wasn't going to be there. Dan shook his head and kissed Phil's lips immediately the two stopped and sat there in shock. Slowly they parted and looked at each other.

" Dan, why did you kiss me?" Asked Phil.

" So you could calm down...and...it was supposed to be kind of reassuring and..oh my god I'm so stupid!" Exclaimed Dan, blushing beat red. " I mean you literally just got out of a relationship and, and oh man."

Phil looked on at Dan, and felt his heartbeat accelerate...he knew that Dan loved him he didn't think he'd loved him enough to kiss him. The younger boy looked up at him, seemingly frightened and nervous almost as if he were afraid Phil would hurt him somehow. He leaned in and kissed Dan's forehead.

" I love you Bear, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Said Phil, lightly cupping Dan's face.

" I'll be ok Phil...really, " Said Dan with a warm smile. Phil sighed and nodded, the two of them spent the rest of the day in the flat coming up with some sort of plan, before deciding to order chinese and watch anime. The sun began to set, and Dan knew he had to head back to Uni, he looked back at Phil who was asleep. He smiled and got Phil's duvet, tucking him in and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you Phil." He whispered, before leaving him a note and heading off wanting to get to Uni before the sun set. Once he was there, the reporters, and police officers were gone as were the large crowds. Hurriedly, he made his way towards the dorms..when he stopped and saw a little blond girl. Her skin was purple, as were her lips..her eyes however, there was something off about them. Her body looked bloated, like it had remained underwater for far too long.

"Natalia?"

The ghost of Natalia Jaccoby stepped forward towards him as he stood there in fear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so its Flashback time, c'mon grab your friends we're going to see the past, with Dan the boy and Natalia the ghost, the scares will never stop, its Flashback Time! So yeah, I hope you like the chapter, and yeah here we go XD**

* * *

The little girl took Dan's hand, and he cried out as everything went dark and the world started spinning. He felt his body clam up, and everything in his line of vision grew fuzzy and dark around the edges, it was as if his soul was being ripped away from him. His eyes widened, and he felt strange..there was a white light up ahead, and in that light he felt everything...he could hear his heartbeat, the blood rushing through his veins and everything was...quiet. He looked around, and suddenly he was in this...this forest.

The ninteen year old looked around, wondering just where he was...did he die? he wondered..Had the ghost killed him? He looked back when he heard the sound of laughter. He looked around, his brown eyes scanning the forest for any sign of..anyone really, his heart was pounding as his hands were shaking. He hated forests, ever since he could remember he was afraid of trees, and the dark...he didn't like it here.

Immediately he ran, only to have the ghost stop him dead in his tracks.

"Ok, did you...are...where are we?" He asked, Natalia looked up at him for a second before looking to her right. Dan followed her gaze, and he saw two children running happily, a boy..and a girl, Natalia to be exact. This made the little boy Andrew, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed them.

"What was it you wanted to show me Andy?" Asked Natalia curiously, as she and her brother were at a small lakeshore, there was a dock nearby and immediately Dan knew..this was the day she died.

" I saw a mermaid down there," Said the thirteen year old boy pointing to the lake, the ten year old girl gasped and her eyes immediately lit up. Dan bit his lip, and felt his heart break at the sight of her excited face knowing what was to come. The thirteen year old Andrew extended his hand out to her, and immediately Dan wanted to stop her...but he couldn't speak now.

" C'mon Nat, lets go." Said Andrew, Natalia took her brother's hand and followed him to the dock. "See Nat? can you see them?"

Natalia looked around and shook her head, gasping as she felt someone push her causing her to stumble and fall. She cried out and tried to swim, gasping and coughing as the liquid entered her lungs. Dan shook his head and looked at Andrew, as he calmly took his shoes off and sat down. He laid down on his stomach, and pushed his sister's head in deeper as her arms flayled and she tried to fight back.

It made Dan sick just watching...then the ripples and the bubbles stopped..and the ten year old's lifeless body began to float. He gasped, as the light appeared, and immediately he gasped for breath and sat up. The sky was black, and the lights were now on, he gasped for breath and looked around. Immediately he began crying, having just witnessed a murder...and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He got up, and looked around for a sign of the ghost. He gasped, when he saw Andrew under one of the streetlights..and Dan ran, he ran as fast as he could, not daring to look back, for fear of the fact that a potential murderer, was probably going to kill him. He tripped and fell on a tree root, causing him to wince as he tried to move his ankle and found a searing pain hitting him. Of course something like this would happen, he thought bitterly.

"Where are you off to Dan?" Asked Andrew behind him.

"The dorms, " He replied, immediately pulling himself up and ignoring his hurt foot. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Andrew warily, as he took Dan's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, his other arm going around Dan's waist. Dan knitted his brow, as he lead him over to a small bench nearby, and set him down.

"Can I see your foot?" He asked, Dan shook his head immediately.

"Relax Dan, I'm only trying to help," Said Andrew

"Well forgive me for not believing you, but you haven't exactly given me any reason to think you're a nice and friendly person. You've threatened me, but more importantly you've threatened my friend So I suggest you back off." Said Dan, he wasn't a violent or intimidating person, but he did not like this guy and quite frankly. He just wanted Andrew to leave him alone. Andrew chuckled, as he looked into Dan's eyes.

" I dunno what you're talking about Dan, I mean I honestly don't know what Phil told you but I didn't threaten him. He's the one who came here, threatening me and talking all sorts of nonsense. I dunno, he-"

"Oh shut up, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm not going to fall for it. Phil would never hurt me, he'd never lie, or do any of the things you do." Said Dan, glaring at him recalling what Natalia had showed him, Andrew shook his head in response.

"What does Phil have that I don't Dan? You and I, we're alike in a number of ways, I would be so much better for you than he ever would..I'd acknowledge your feelings instead of stringing you along like he does, I would help you, love you, take care of you, I'd be so much better than Phil. In fact I am better than him, in more ways than one." Said Andrew, Dan shook his head feeling the bile rise up in his throat.

"Phil is better than you in every way that counts, he's kind, he's loving and he thinks of others. All you've ever thought about is yourself, I don't love you and if you really loved me, you'd respect my decision and take no for a fucking answer. He's also never hurt anyone like..." Immediately Dan stopped in his tracks, realizing what he was going to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I made this chapter but I had to rewrite it thanks to my accidentally deleting the other one...yeah, so yeah hope you like it XD**

* * *

Andrew chuckled as Dan looked at him in fear, he gently grabbed Dan's ankle making him wince. He felt it, and sure enough it was twisted. Firmly, he untwisted it making Dan cry out in pain, he looked at Andrew and shook his head. He chuckled at the fear in pain in Dan's eyes honestly, it wasn't even that bad surely Dan had to be exaggerating. Then again, this was what he wanted to see, Dan cowering under him and filled with fear. Honestly, it was better this way...it meant he was in control and not Dan.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Dan, glaring at him.

"Oh come now, I've been through worse than that, I've also seen worse than that as well. Are you like this with Phil as well? exaggerating every last little thing, until Phil is bending over backwards trying to please you?" Said Andrew, knowing how to get to Dan. Dan shook his head and glared daggers at him, he knew that Andrew was trying to get into his head...and it wasn't going to work..it really wasn't.

"You need to shut your mouth." Said Dan, in a dangerously low voice having had enough of Andrew.

"Make me Dan, did Phil not teach you any manners? clearly not, I'll be happy to have a little talk with P-" He was interrupted by Dan lunging at him and knocking him down. Immediately Dan began to punch him, he smirked at the anger and hatred in Dan's eyes...this was also another side of Dan he liked, he had to admit the boy was hot when he was angry. Dan glared at him as he smirked smugly, he felt sick and angry...he'd literally just seen the guy murder his sister and now, he'd killed an innocent girl and now, he was possibly planning on hurting Phil. He'd had it, he looked up, as security came to break them up.

"Mr. Howell, what're you doing? Are you alright Mr. Jaccoby?" Asked one of the teachers, Dan's jaw dropped as immediately people began fawning over Andrew. Andrew smirked at him, before playing up the bruises that Dan had given him. He looked down and avoided the nasty glares everyone was giving him.

"To your dormitory, honestly how dare you cause such a fuss, now Mr. Jaccoby lets get you all fixed." Said the teach er walking away with Andrew. Dan limped back to his room, and sat on the bed...he'd done that on purpose he knew it, he'd wanted to make Dan seem like the bad guy.

Dan sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair as he laid down. He knew that he was in loads of trouble, but honestly that bastard deserved it. He rubbed his temples, and sighed before getting on his laptop. He smiled softly at the videos Phil had uploaded, honestly Phil always had a way of making him feel better. He thought back to what Jaccoby said as he looked on at Phil...was he depending too much on Phil? He didn't expect Phil to bend over backwards and make him happy...but was he being selfish in dragging Phil through all this?

He sighed and typed in Natalia's name for more clues, when after searching through a few articles he found out that their mother had been placed in an asylum. Well, he knew where to start at least he decided, before shutting off the laptop..if he was going to get proof that Andrew was some killer, he'd have to find out more about him. He immediately reached for his phone to text Phil...but decided not to.

He wasn't going to bother Phil with this, Phil needed to be safe, to be happy...and all this was doing as putting Phil in more danger.

The next day, he took a couple of buses and a taxi to, Madam Walton's Home for Troubled Minds. He looked around as people in scrubs were trying to manage people, with white hospital gowns on. Many of them, looked disheveled and a few looked really out of it honestly. He clutched his bag tighter, and headed into the building. A secretary looked up at him.

"Um hi, I'm here to see Gertrude Jaccoby." Said Dan.

" Are you a relative?" She asked,

"Family friend, " He replied, the woman looked up at the nineteen year old and sized him up, he hoped to god that she'd believe him. She called someone, and a nurse came bidding him to follow her, he looked around the pristine white hallway, that was dimly lit. There were very few windows, and heavy bars on the few windows that were there so that didn't help. He looked down as his phone buzzed, and saw it was a message from Phil.

He texted Phil back telling him he was busy before sitting down in this small area that...well...it looked like a waiting area one would find in a hospital. It had sofas, and a wooden table in between them. The room also felt really eery and unwelcoming, another nurse came with a woman with disheveled brown hair and looking as if she'd had the life sucked out of her.

"Who're you?" She asked as she sat down.

"I'm Dan Howell...um, you don't know me but I do know your son...I had a few questions about him, and I was wondering if you could answer them...that is if you wanted to." Said Dan politely, the woman looked at Dan curiously.

" I know why...he hurt that poor girl...didn't he?" She asked, in a raspy voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so creepiness abounds, yay XD I hope you like it XD **

* * *

"Wait...what?" Said Dan, the woman gave a low and raspy chuckle as she looked on at Dan.

" I know the monster I gave birth to...believe me, I regret the day he came from my body. He was a strange child, he didn't do things the way other children did. He was always a cold, calculating little thing. He never stopped crying...and when I tried to feed him, he bit me." She replied, placing a hand on her breast which made Dan shift uncomfortably." Did you know he was a smart boy? He always brought home top marks and was bright...but he liked the attention to be on him. He would throw the most awful tantrums if the attention wasn't on him...I tried to shield her and protect her from him."

"Natalia?" Asked Dan softly, as he listened to her. The woman nodded, and looked off into space almost as if she was remembering something.

"My mother used to say that, sometimes people did things...small things just before they died that...in a way, it was like they knew they were dying." Said The woman, Dan knitted his brows and looked at her oddly. It sounded like an old Wive's tale to be honest, but still surely there had to be some truth to that.

"Did she...do anything, in the days leading up to her death...if you don't mind my asking?" He asked curiously, hoping that he wasn't coming off as too forward and making her uncomfortable.

" No...that's why, I thought it was so strange and why I blamed myself...she didn't give me any signs, but maybe she did and I was too foolish and blind to see them...honestly, the only thing I can think of was that whenever I tried taking a picture of her...her eyes were always pitch black in them. As if death himself was inside of her." She replied, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a picture. It was a photo of Natalia, one of those old school pictures. She looked like a normal little girl, but her eyes..they were pitch black.

Dan bit his lip, when the woman reached over and lightly lifted Dan's chin up.

"Such a beautiful boy you are, you must be your mother's pride and joy...please, I don't want another mother to lose their baby...not like I lost mine. "She replied, as she lightly cupped Dan's face, Dan pulled away and shook his head.

" I'll be fine...thank you, though." Said Dan, before leaving, he signed and rubbed his temples, well at least he knew now that Andrew had been a psychopath from the start. He looked down at the messages Phil left behind, his eyes widened when he saw that Phil was going to Uni to pick him up. He immediately made a mad dash, if Phil was going to Uni, there was a huge chance he might run into Andrew.

Phil made his way to the dormitories, when he saw Andrew nearby and immediately, Phil tried to ignore him and just keep walking. When the other male stopped him by blocking his way.

" You're not allowed on campus Phil, I know you're some famous internet celebrity but surely the rules still apply don't they?" Asked Andrew, Phil stood his ground and glared at him.

"I just came here to talk to Dan alright?" Said Phil, trying to be as calm and polite as possible.

" Well clearly Dan doesn't want to talk to you Phil...In fact, he and I we had a bit of a talk last night and, I'm not sure that he wants anything to do with you anymore. "Said Andrew, Phil knitted his brow and looked at him oddly as he continued. " He's tired of you stringing him along Phil, infact Dan and I have talked about a few more things...and trust me when I say that, I don't think Dan wants to see you ever again."

"You're a liar, ok I'm not stringing Dan along..he's my best friend in the whole world and...and I love him, more than you ever will. I don't want to hurt him and bring him down like you do, and I swear I'm going to do everything I can to keep him away from you." Said Phil, Andrew chuckled as he smirked at Phil who knitted his brows once again.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that Phil." Said Andrew, before snapping his fingers and a few guys came from behind the bushes nearby. Phil gulped, and immediately went to run, when the guys yanked him back and tossed him onto the ground. He tried to get up and fight back, but they delivered swift punches and kicks all whilst Andrew watched and smirked...after what felt like hours, the guys left and Phil felt everything ache. He coughed, and whimpered as he tried to get up.

Andrew kicked Phil's side, causing Phil to cry out and cough up blood.

" Oh dear, I do believe you're hurt...then again, if you say I did it well...no one will believe you, so are you going to be good and stay away from Dan?" Said Andrew.

"No..." Said Phil, before looking up and glaring at him. " I won't let you hurt Dan, I..I..Iw-...I won..."

Andrew sneered at him and left, Phil groaned and looked up, as he saw a little girl who lookied like...no...was this the ghost Dan was talking about he wondered? How could he see her, was he dying as well? He mumbled something under his breath, and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phan nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of a perfect strager where we are nearing the climax! but yeah, Phil in injusred and gravely as well, but not to worry, he won't die! I promise **

* * *

Dan jumped out of the taxi and ran onto campus when he saw Phil on the ground, his eyes widened and he felt the very core of his being freeze up. His face losing all color in his body...Phil was laying there, much too stiff...he sniffed and felt the tears begin to roll down his face. Phil wasn't dead...he couldn't...he ran and fell to his knees by Phil's side having dialed 999, who said they'd be there soon. He looked back, when he heard someone scream. But they weren't looking at Phil...suddenly, Dan felt his heart sink as he held Phil's hand.

Someone else had been killed, he looked back to Phil hoping that he wouldn't die as well. He gingerly moved Phil's fringe out of the way, and he saw all of the bruises on Phil's face. His arms were full of huge purple, black and yellow splotches, and a few red ones. His body felt so cold..he wasn't used to seeing Phil so still, finally the paramedics came. Dan was allowed to ride with Phil, he tried hard not to look at the body of the other person...though he saw that there was a lot of blood, and scars. He winced as he overheard how much she'd gotten stabbed, and slashed at her chest and throat.

Didn't Andrew have any thought about the lives he was taking? he wondered as he sat there and held Phil's hand tightly. These were innocent people. They had families, mothers, fathers, siblings, they had hopes and dreams...ambitions and goals for the future...it wasn't fair for him to just rip all that away from them, to rip them away from their families and friends. He looked on at Phil, and sniffed, trying to hold back his tears.

Once they were there, everything else was a blur as he was told to wait outside in the waiting room and time seemed to stop.

He looked up, as Andrew came, and immediately Dan stood up his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Dan coldly.

"I came here to talk to you Dan, how's Phil doing?" Asked Andrew calmly, his eyes gazing at Dan who glared at him and met his gaze.

" He's..."Dan bit his lip, he still didn't know if Phil was fine or not...he felt the tears whell up in his eyes. He stood strong trying to keep them in, he didn't know if his friend was going to make it or not...his best friend..the man he loved more than anything, he could be dying because of him, because he put him in danger. He hoped Phil was ok, that he'd make it through.

"He'll be ok...what did you do to them?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even.

" How about a small proposition Dan," Said Andrew taking one of Dan's hands in his. Something that made the bile rise up in Dan's throat and everything inside, telling him to get away from him. "If you come with me, everything will stop...the death, the harming Phil...everything will stop, as long as I have you around, no one else has to get hurt. You'll get all your answers, and who knows...you might even grow to love me..."

Dan narrowed his eyes, he honestly didn't believe him.

The guy was a psychopath who enjoyed playing with people, and hurting them, there was no way he'd stp if Dan gave into his demands...still, he looked back to Phil's room and bit his lip. His brown eyes shifting, to a man and woman coming in, with the man holding the crying woman...he assumed were the parents of the deceased girl. His heart broke, as he saw the woman wail and fall to her knees as he husband tried to comfort her.

What if he could prevent something like that from happening? What if he would stop...he sighed, and looked back at Andrew and closed his eyes. He nodded his head, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine, as Andrew lightly brushed his lips against Dan;s cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually Dan, now that I have you...I intend to keep you, all to myself." He whispered, before parting and smirking. "I'll let you say goodbye to Phi though. "

Dan felt his heart beating rapidly, and there was no stopping the tears now. He sat down and cried into his hands, when the doctor came.

" Mr. Howell?"

"Yes," Said Dan, as he looked up at the doctor who looked old enough to be his grandfather.

" There were a few broken bones, but luckily we were able to repair them and despite his injuries to his head there isn't any brain damage. Which, I must say, is fairly lucky of him...with a few good nights rest, he should be as good as new." Said the doctor, Dan nodded and thanked him before entering the room.

He went over and sat by Phil's bedside.

" Hey Phil, " Said Dan softly, as he gently caressed Phil's cheek and smiled softly. "I'm glad you're going to be ok...you're so strong, and...and..."

Dan sniffed and licked his lips as he looked on at Phil's face, taking in every last detail. He leaned in and kissed Phil's lips, and lightly pressed his forehead against Phil's.

"I love you so much Phil, I'm sorry I didn't answer our text...I was so stupid and now look what happened...you almost died because of me, I'm so sorry Phil. If I could do it over, I would answer you...no...if I could...I wouldn't have gone to Manchester in the first place...or better yet...I wouldn't have talked to you at all, if it meant you'd be safe and not in this fucking hospital. " Said Dan letting out a small shaky breath.

"You're my best friend in the whole world Phil, you saved me and now...I'm going to return that favor by saving you...this is goodbye. I know I'm a coward, and a horrible person, for not fighting back but...I don't want anyone else to die and get hurt, at least this way I can try and stop it. This way...things will be better for you Phil, who knows...maybe you'll meet someone a million times better than me, someone whose actually worthy of being your friend and...hopefully someone, who loves you just as much as I do." Said Dan, before kissing Phil again. He looked back, when he saw Andrew near the door, he turned back to Phil and gave his hand a small squeeze.

" I love you Phil, being with you, was the most fun I've ever had." Said Dan softly, before getting up and going with Andrew.

Phil slowly opened his eyes and looked around, when he saw that Dan left with Andrew.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next chapter of A perfect stranger and we're nearing the climax which I hope you'll like, anyhow this is going to be a very dialogue heavy chapter but I do hope youll' like it. **

* * *

Phil groaned and tried to sit up right, wincing as his body ached everywhere. He had to get up...had to save Dan, he wasn't going to let Andrew hurt Dan...not now, not ever. He gaped as the three ghosts appeared before him, his blue eyes widened in terror at the state of them. He knew they were friendly, but still they were very frightening to look at. One was drowned, the other was disemboweled, and the final one was covered in stab wounds. He shuddered, and looked on in fear as they advanced towards him. He gasped, as everything went black.

Dan sat on the couch of the flat that belonged to Andrew, his brown eyes looked down at his hands. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out, as Andrew was kissing his neck and had his hands on Dan's shoulders. Dan bit his lip, wanting everything to stop, and to get away. He pushed against Andrew, and pulled away from his grasp.

"Please, stop." Said Dan, Andrew chuckled and cupped Dan's face.

"Alright Dan, we don't have to keep going...I won't force you to, no I want you to willingly give yourself up to me." Said Andrew, Dan narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Like that'll ever happen." Said Dan, spite and sarcasm in his voice. He winced, as Andrew smacked him across the face, clearly not liking Dan's tone. The youtuber however, just glared up defiantly at him not willing to back down without a fight. Andrew chuckled, and stood up.

"Y'know Dan..I underestimated you, I thought you were just another pretty face. So I tried to find out more about you, turns out you were quite famous on the internet. That's when I knew I had to get close to you, When was the next time, I was going to get to murder a celebrity? "He asked, and immediately Dan's eyes widened. He tried to get up, and run when Andrew pinned him to the wall by his throat.

Dan tried to get out of his grip, as Andrew continued on.

" I have to say though, you're a tough one...you were so fixed on Phil and rejecting me at every turn...of course that only made me want you more. I am after all, the best I am entitled to whoever I want, you should be lucky I decided to give you the time of day." He spat out, Dan glared at him, and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling so lucky right now. Never mind the fact you're a creep, who has a huge sense of entitlement and that no one as to do anything with you. You're a murderous, psychopathic ass." Said Dan, when Andrew tossed him to the floor, Dan cried out as he busted his lip on the table. He knew that he wasn't particularly doing himself any favors right now, but he'd had enough of him.

" So why did you do it? Why did you kill them?" Asked Dan, making Andrew chuckle.

" I hated my sister, she was always getting the attention that I deserved. One of those other bitches recieved higher marks than me, so I had to do away with her for robbing me of what was mine...the last one, well...I was angry, and she was just there." He replied threatningly. Dan glared at him, he swung his leg, and tripped Andrew before getting u. When Andrew tripped him, and pinned him down on the ground.

"I thought we agreed Dan...you'd stay with me, and everything would stop." Taunted Andrew.

"You're a horrible person, who only cares about himself...did it ever occur to you that not everything belongs to you? That the world doesn't owe you anything?" Said Dan, as he tried to free himself from his grasp.

" Well it should be, I'm intelligent, I'm stronger, I'm the epitome of a perfect human being...I can do whatever I want, it's my right." Said Andrew, Dan shook his head as he got up, once Andrew got off of him.

"You're fucking mental." Said Dan in disgust.

" Oh no Dan, I'm the monster that lurks inside everyone." He replied, before chuckling again as he looked at Dan. "Let me guess, this is the part where you say how Phil's going to rescue you right? Let me guess, Phil gets the police, I end up getting arrested and put in death row, and you and Phil will live out the rest of your lives together happily ever after?"

Dan looked down, as Andrew laughed and patted his head.

" Oh Dan, you have to get over this idealistic belief that everything will turn out alright, this insane hope you have." He replied, "Tell me Dan, these fans of yours how do you think they will react when they find out about you and Phil? Do you think they'll cheer for you or be disgusted? What about your family? or Phil's family? Will they accept you?"

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Dan, Andrew didn't know what he was talking about, he decided as he glared up at Andrew. The cold sadistic smirk plastered on his face, as if he was getting some sick, twisted thrill from this.

" Oh did I touch a nerve? Face it Dan...the world is cruel, cold, and dark. It is a place of fear and pain, A place where monsters like me can roam free and go unpunished...if it sees any sort of weakness, it will crush you." Said Andrew, Dan looked up at him, and he wondered just what happened to him, to make him turn out this way. It was true that the world wasn't a friendly place to live in...He remembered he used to think that way too...until Phil came along.

" But there's still hope." Said Dan softly. recalling what Phil said.

" What?" Said Andrew, as Dan stood up.

" There's still hope, you're right there are horrible things in the world...horrible people, just like you." He replied, as he thought of Phil, of his family, and his other friends. "But, there's good too...it sounds cheesy, but it's true. If there's so much bad in the world like you say there is, then there has to be good too."

Andrew clenched his hands tightly into fists as he looked on at Dan. The smirk on his face having faded away.

" Oh Dan, that's one of the things I love...yet hate about you, This will of yours, this idealism and innocence you have that just won't die. I have however, ways of getting rid of this from you." He replied, his smirk returning making him chuckle. Immediately Dan felt the hairs in the back of his neck, stand on end not liking the sound of that.

"It's Phil that started all of this right? So how do I break you? by killing Phil." Said Andrew, and immediately Dan lunged at him.

" Don't you fucking touch him, you said you wouldn't!" He exclaimed, glaring at him, which made Andrew laugh maniacally.

" Depends Dan, what are you willing to do?" Asked Andrew, wiping the blood away, from where Dan's lip had been cut. Dan sighed, and looked down. When immediately the door burst open, Phil groaned, as he opened his eyes and found himself in a flat...with no memory of how he got there, still. He glared at Andrew.

"Get away from him. "


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the climax, which I hope you like XD after this, we have one more chapter to go and then the story is done, but not to worry there's a sequel in the works XD anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Phil?" Said Dan, it was both parts relief and worry. Relief that Phil was ok, but also worried that now Andrew would hurt him worse. Immediately Dan stood in between Phil and Andrew, he wasn't going to let him hurt Phil...ever. He cried out, as Andrew, punched him hard enough, for Dan to hit the wall.

"Dan!" Exclaimed Phil, as he rushed over to Dan's side. He gasped, when he saw Dan's eyes were closed and saw the big bump on his head. Immediately, he pressed his ear to Dan's chest and sighed in relief, that at least he was still breathing. He looked down and his eyes widened, at the tear on Dan's lip, and the angry red handprints on his cheeks. He felt so guilty, for not arriving here sooner. He sighed and knitted his brow, when he also saw bruises on Dan's arms and immediately Phil feared the worst. Andrew noticed, and laughed, prompting Phil to glare at him.

"Don't worry Phil, I haven't done anything if thats what you're thinking..no I wanted him to willingly give himself over to me, though...I may have been a bit rough I'm afraid." Said Andrew, Phil clenched his hands tightly into fists and dashed towards him, punching him square in the face. He winced as his hand hurt, whilst Andrew landed flat on the table and it collapsed under him. He glared and jumped up. pinning Phil down and smirking, as Phil tried to escape his grasp.

"You're so weak and pathetic Phil, you really think Dan would ever want you?...no...Dan belongs to me." Said Charles, and Phil glared and rolled over, getting one of his hands out of Andrew's grasp and punching him again. Andrew's hand immediately went to his nose which was now spurting blood. Phil tackled him, and started punching him over and over, when Andrew punched Phil in the stomach causing Phil to cry out in pain. He coughed and tried to catch his breath when Andrew punched Phil away and stood up. The other male grabbed Phil by the collar and dragged him to the kitchen. Phil struggled and tried to put up a fight, when Andrew reached for a knife.

Immediately, he stopped when he heard sirens in the distance.

"Silly neighbors must've called the cops, due to all the noise...oh well, this will only take a second...so Phil, is there anything you want me to tell Dan?" Said Andrew, turning around to see Phil. Immediately, he cried out as Dan punched him in the face. Phil looked back, and saw Dan awake. Dan glared at Andrew, who smirked at Dan, he was ready to plunge the knife down, when Phil lept up and pushed him out of the way. He cried out, as the knife went into his shoulder.

"Phil!" Exclaimed Dan, as he rushed over to Phil's side.

Phil clutched his shoulder, whilst the sirens slowly grew louder and louder. He chuckled, as Dan immediately stood infront of Phil protectively. he went over, and lightly cupped Dan's face, and used his thumb to stroke Dan's cheek.

"You're lucky...It would take much too long to kill you, and hide the mess before the cops got here...so I'll let you live..for now. Make no mistake though Dan, I will be watching your every move, you won't know when...but I'll come back...and when I do. Well...thats when we'll really have some fun." He replied, before licking his lips. He turned and rushed out of the kitchen. Dan turned to Phil, who met his gaze. He tried to push the fear into the back of his mind, he didn't matter right now, Phil did.

" Dan I-"

"Don't talk right now, you have to save your strength." Said Dan softly, he sighed, and helped Phil to the door which was left open. He and Phil looked up, as the police came and after that..everything became a blur. He told the police everything, about Andrew and how he'd kidnapped him and pretty much confessed to the murders..although he doubted they'd believe him. He and Phil were taken to the hospital, and patched up. Luckily for him, he'd only suffered a minor concussion but Phil...Phil had been stabbed and beat up...again. He hoped that Phil was ok, that he'd make it through. The nineteen year old looked up, recalling Andrew's threat and he felt so afraid...his brown eyes looking to the corner, expecting Andrew to show up.

He jumped slightly, when the doctor told him he could go in.

Dan nodded, and was immediately at Phil's side. Phil sniffed and hugged Dan tightly, almost as if he were afraid to let go, he'd been so worried after what Andrew said and he hoped that he was just bluffing...that Dan wouldn't be hurt by him anymore.

" Bear I'm so sorry that this happened...I...I-" He was cut off by Dan kissing him.

"Don't, Phil it's not your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself...he was after me, I thought if I left and stayed with him that it would make things better...that you'd be happier. I mean, I...I'm sorry for everything Phil...I nearly got you killed and...I'm sorry." Said Dan softly, Phil shook his head and pressed his forehead to Dan's.

"No, Bear listen...I love you, I love you more than anything...ok, I went after you, because I didn't want him to hurt you...I was scared, when I saw those bruises and...I thought he'd hurt you...he didn't did he?" Asked Phil, hoping he was right. Dan shook his head, and hugged Phil back, he sighed and buried his face in Phil's shoulder.

"No...thank God, he didn't...wait." Dan pulled away, and met Phil's gaze. "You love me?"

"More than anything Bear...I was afraid I'd lost you." Said Phil with a small sniffle, Dan shook his head and kissed Phil.

"You'll never lose me Phil...not ever." Said Dan softly, when he recalled what Andrew said and immediately his grip on Dan grew tighter.

"I promise I'll protect you Bear, always." Said Phil in determination. Dan kissed him once more, and laid his head on Phil's chest.

"I know you will...I'll protect you too Phil.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, this is the final chapter of A perfect Stranger, the Sequel, called A Polite Stranger, will be up soon, in the meantime enjoy XD**

* * *

_5 months later_

Dan laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he'd moved in with Phil and honestly he couldn't be happier, with his now boyfriend. The nightmares were also starting to go away, as were the visions of the ghosts though..much like the nightmares, they still showed up from time to time. Unfortunately, Andrew had pretty much disappeared, it was as if the ground had just swallowed him up. He and Phil had tried to prove it, but honestly how could they? They had no proof that he committed the murders, and really he wasn't a typical suspect.

So...while it was starting to fade, Dan still felt that overwhelming fear deep down inside...he still felt scared about walking down the street, or to classes for fear he might be there, he felt scared about hanging out with other friends, because he was afraid Andrew would target them too. He sniffed, and felt a cold shiver crawl down his spine, at the memory of him. He shut his eyes tightly, as he felt his hands all over him, and it started to become harder to breathe.

He's not here, he tries to tell himself...this is just his imagination acting up, Phil was right outside and he'd never let anyone hurt him...he whimpered, as he struggled to breath and the sweat began to bead down his forehead. The tears forming in his eyes, as he felt like he needed to get out, needed to run because Andrew was still out there, waiting for him...no..no he was here in the apartment, he could hear footsteps...he cried out for Phil.

"Dan!"

Dan gasped, and woke up his heart pounding incredibly fast and he was still shaking. He sniffed and looked up to see Phil there. Phil, who was warm, and kind, who was his best friend, and always made him feel safe and secure. Immediately, Dan clung to Phil as Phil hugged him tightly and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"It's alright Dan, you're safe now, you're ok...nothing's going to hurt you, I'm here...I'm here." Said Phil soothingly, as Dan cried into the fabric of his shirt. Ever since the "incident" Dan had been so cautious, and was always looking over his shoulder just incase. That wasn't a life at all, he'd told PJ and their other friends, once they started noticing. Thankfully, they hadn't asked too many questions after that, and they'd reassure Dan whenever he did it.

Still, on nights like tonight, nights where Dan would have nightmares or anxiety attacks triggered by thinking of what happened. Phil would always go in, and try to make him feel better or at least...as best as he could make him feel.

"I'm sorry Phil, I'm probably just bothering you." Said Dan softly, Phil shook his head and kissed the top of Dan's head.

"No, you're not Bear, I love you you could never be a bother to me...or anyone...but I am worried about you Bear. I think you should at least go to therapy, or something because I hate seeing you hurt so badly."Said Phil softly, Dan sighed and nodded.

"It's just...I'm afraid, what if he comes? What if I'm walking down the street or at the shopping centre and he's there? what if I bump into him on the street? What of he hurts you or any of our other friends? I'm just...I'm so scared Phil." Said Dan, his voice cracking slightly.

" I know, but he's not coming for you Bear...I won't let him." Said Phil.

"But you can't be there all the time Phil..." Said Dan, Phil sighed knowing that was true. Still, perhaps there was something he could do to take Dan's mind off of this. He and Dan had been working with the BBC, and there had even been talk of them doing a radio show with them. So, he'd thought of moving to London where the BBC was, he hoped that this would ease some of Dan's worries.

" Dan, I was thinking, maybe we could move to London...especially since we've been doing stuff with the BBC and yeah that means giving up the Super Amazing Project, once we do but we can always go back to it later. I think London would be a good idea, he doesn't know where we live now and you did drop out of Uni a little while ago so...well...this way, he'll have even less of a chance finding us"Said Phil, Dan looked up at him with his warm brown eyes.

"I think thats a good idea too..."Said Dan softly, when he noticed the bags under Phil's eyes and he had a feeling that Phil hadn't been having the best night's sleep in the world either. "Have you been having nightmares too?"

" No...maybe..."Phil sighed and nodded. "Yeah, every night...I see him here..and he hurts you, and I can't do anything about it, no matter how hard I try...I can never save you in time. "

" That's not going to happen either Phil, you will always get there in time ok...you and me, we're always going to be there for each other no matter what" He replied reassuringly. He kissed Phil, who kissed him back, and the two laid there on the bed holding each other. The next day, Dan went to the kitchen, where Phil was making breakfast. He kissed Phil, before heading outside to the large balcony. He sighed, as the cold wind blew...it would take time, but maybe soon...the healing could start.


End file.
